


Dolce canto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lettrice [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una voce degli abissi ha rubato il cuore di Belle."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 3. Voce degli abissi
Relationships: Ariel/Belle (Disney)
Series: Lettrice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684345
Kudos: 3





	Dolce canto

Dolce canto

Belle si sedette sulla battigia, i piedi nudi che affondavano nell’acqua del mare. Aprì il libro ed iniziò a leggere. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani, mentre avvertiva l’odore della salsedine pungerle le narici.

< Le prime volte che sono venuta qui cercavo soltanto un po’ di pace. Sognavo un mondo diverso e leggere in tranquillità mi permetteva di assaporare quel desiderio.

Un giorno, però, ho sentito una voce provenire dagli abissi. Sembrava cantare i miei stessi desideri.

Voleva anche lei scoprire un nuovo mondo, vivere delle avventure >. Sfogliava le pagine lentamente, ogni tanto guardava l’orizzonte facendo finta di non alzare lo sguardo. < Poi ho visto la proprietaria della voce degli abissi: una sirena >. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e arrossì, vedendo la giovane riemergere e stendersi su di uno scoglio.

Aveva un anemone di mare ad adornarle i capelli rosso scuro, delle conchiglie a coprirle le nudità da donna.

Belle continuò a fingere di leggere, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Le scaglie della coda di Ariel brillavano alla luce del sole.

< Non voglio che nessuno scopri che è qui e non desidero neanche farmi avvedere di averla notata. Non sopporterei se scappasse via.

La sua compagnia ogni giorno mi riempie le giornate > pensò.


End file.
